frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kocia16/,,Kości zostały rzucone...'' Rozdział 7
Doberek! Heh, wena do mnie powraca! Czuję to! A więc następny rozdział! Tak przy okazji, pisząc to słuchałam piosenki: Szybujemy do gwiazd! Bardzo fajna piosenka ;) Polecam tym co popadają w rutynę by zgłębić jej sens. A więc miłych wakacji! Dedykt dla Natiszka czyli Natiszonovvy :D Miłego czytania kochani :3 (PS: ,,000''"" oznacza zmine mówiącego bohatera w danej chwili ,,***''"" <- bo to mi się buntuję podczas ustawiania, jak i inne sposoby) Rozdział 7: ,,Akcja: Włamanie… Kryptonim: Galera…’’ ' Otworzyłam oczy i głośno ziewnęłam. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, Ljakta jeszcze spała. Wstałam i otworzyłam szafę, jak zwykle ujrzałam pełno niebieskiego w najróżniejszych odcieniach. Dobra przyznaje, że to moje uwielbianie tego koloru, to czysta obsesja, cóż poradzić. Chwyciłam jedną z sukienek, właśnie miałam się przebrać gdy spojrzałam na zegarek, była 4:30.' O matko!!! Mamy tylko pół godziny?! Ljakta budź się, budź się do diaska! –Stałam obok jej łóżka, dobra trochę przesadziłam, mam skłonności do panikowania i histeryzowania w niektórych sytuacjach. Pali się czy co?!? –Ljakta poderwała się nagle. –Jagoda chcesz bym dostała zawału?!? Sorry bardzo. Przepraszam, trochę spanikowałam bo jest 4:30 i za pół godziny musimy być przy fontannie!!! –Mówiąc to pobiegłam się przebrać z mojej koszuli nocnej w kocie łapki. Gdy wróciłam do pokoju Ljakta była już ubrana i przeglądała tą dziwną książkę. Ja wzięłam sporą torbę i spakowałam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. ' ' 000 Spakowałem parę rzeczy i trochę jedzenia, czekałem aż ten knypek się przebierze. ''' Dobra ja jestem gotowy a ty? –Est stał obok mnie. Prawie… -Grzebałem pod swoim łóżkiem. A ty w ogóle możesz wyjechać sobie od tak? –Teraz łaził on w kółko po pokoju. Tak, mieszkam tu sam. Więc tak. –Wyjąłem z pod łóżka pas i sztylet. I dobrze ci tutaj? Tak samemu w takiej ruderze? –W istocie mój dom ledwo stał, to nawet nie dom tylko duża szopa. Postanowiłem nadal zgrywać głupa przed tym pacanem. –Może i tak… Tooo… Idziemy? –Znów do mnie podszedł. –Jest już 4:45. Spoko. –Wstałem z podłogi. 000 '''Biegłyśmy ile sił w nogach. Minęłyśmy parę straganów, gdy Ljakta nagle pociągnęła mnie do tyłu w jakąś uliczkę. Co jest? –Spytałam szeptem. Tam jest Pani Flejk, ona prowadzi Dom Dziecka w Arendell, z którego ja i mój brat uciekliśmy wczoraj. –Odpowiedziała równie cicho. Czyyyyli, żeee… Nie może cię zobaczyć, tak? –Musiałam mieć ciekawą minę, bo Ljakte chyba właśnie to rozśmieszyło. Mhm. Pożyczysz mi swoją pelerynkę? –Powiedziała jak przestała chichotać. Się wie. –Dałam jej pelerynę i uchyłkiem przemknęłyśmy obok ten chudej jędzy z nosem jak u wiedźmy. 000 Czekaliśmy przy fontannie, gdy przybiegły do nas dziewczyny. Co tak długo? Jest 5:05! –Zaczął rozmowę Est. W przeciwieństwie do was my wzięłyśmy parę rzeczy na drogę… -Odezwała się mądrala. Ciekawe co ci tak te włosy wybieliło, a no tak…. Piorun cię trzasnął. My też coś mamy. –Pokazałem na swój plecak i pas, do którego przyczepiłem sztylet. Dobra odwołuje co powiedziałam. To wcielamy nasz plan w życie? –Ljakta zdjęła w końcu kaptur z głowy. A więc Akcja: Włamanie… Rozpoczęta! Kryptonim: Galera… -Est wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, na jego dłoń swoją położyła Ljakta, potem Jagoda, no i na koniec ja. Ruszamy! Po przygodę! –Dodała jeszcze Jagoda z szerokim uśmiechem. 000 Zakradliśmy się do portu, rozdzieliliśmy się niedaleko galery. Ja, z Ljaktą i Estem minęliśmy paru strażników, a potem biegiem polecieliśmy wzdłuż portu, gdzie było załadowywanie galery. ' '''Tam są puste beczki, musimy takie trzy przyta… -Nie dokończył, bo ja i Ljakta wrzuciłyśmy go do beczki, a potem wzięłyśmy jeszcze dwie dla nas. Prawie mnie zauważył jeden strażnik, gdy domykałam od środka wieko beczki. Dobra zabierajcie to i przyczepiamy szalupy! –Usłyszałam głos na zewnątrz. '''Chwilę potem beczka się przewróciła, a ja w środku niej.' Ała! –Beczka uderzyła o ziemię dość mocno, co trochę bolało. Słyszałeś coś? –Znów usłyszałam tego kogoś na zewnątrz. Nie, nic a nic. –Usłyszałam inny głos, lekko zachrypnięty. To wtaszcz te beczki na pokład! Migiem! –W tej chwili beczka zaczęła się obracać a w niej ja. 000 Kiedy się rozdzieliliśmy, skierowałem swoje kroki w kierunku szalup. Doszedłem tam dość szybko. Dziwi mnie, że nikt na mnie nie zwrócił uwagi, przez co z łatwością wślizgnąłem się do jednej z szalup. Uchyliłem trochę płachtę, okrywającą szalupę, tak by widzieć co się dzieje dookoła mnie. Zobaczyłem dwóch gadających facetów i jednego, który turlał beczkę. Po jakiejś chwili zobaczyłem Księżniczkę Annę, pewnie ona płynie tym statkiem, chwilę potem podeszła do niej Królowa Elsa. Udało mi się usłyszeć kawałek ich rozmowy: ' ' Elsa widziałaś Kristoffka? –Księżniczka Anna, jest ode mnie tylko 2 lata starsza, a zachowuje się wcale nie lepiej. Nie licząc słownictwa. Niestety nie Anno i z tego co wiem on nie lubi jak zdrabniasz jego imię. –W głosie Królowej można było usłyszeć nutę ironii. Wiem wiem, ale jak go nie ma no to wiesz… Chyba mogę… Fajnie, że zgodziłaś się z nami jechać! Tak się cieszę! Tylko ja, Kris i moja kochana siostra! –Anna aż podskakiwała z radości. No i cała załoga, czyli jakieś 20 osób. –Królowa popatrzyła rozbawiona na siostrę. Ty to potrafisz mnie dobić gorzej niż Olaf swoim optymizmem, gdy jestem wkurzona. –Powiedziała sarkastycznie Księżniczka. Ciekawe porównanie. A pro po Olafa, miał się przyjść z nami pożegnać jeśli dobrze pamiętam… -Elsa sprawdziła godzinę na złotym zegarku, który trzymała w dłoni, a potem schowała go do malutkiej kieszonki w sukience. Gdzieś się tu kręcił, ten przytulaśny bałwanek. –Dalej rozmowy nie słyszałem, bo dwóch rosłych facetów podniosło szalupę i zaczęło ją nieść w stronę galery. 000 Po zatrzymaniu się beczek i ustawieniu ich znów pionowo, strasznie kręciło mi się w głowie. Zapamiętać, nigdy już nie używać tego sposobu podróży, ale jak się mówi: Carpe diem, czyli chwytaj dzień. Cóż przygoda zapowiada się fajnie. A więc zaczyna się nasza niezwykła podróż... Dzięki za przeczytanie! ;) Zapraszam do komętowania :D A tu Anna i Elsa jak są ubrane na ta wyprawę :P : left Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach